


Purring

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pack Dynamics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Season 8 compliant, Omega Keith (Voltron), Purring, instincts, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Less is known about the purring response, or even what can trigger it. Only presented people are able to purr, regardless of their secondary sex. Purring is more often shown in omegas and parents, but the exact causes remain unknown. Purring can occur when an omega is happy, sad, anxious, scared and many other emotional responses, some omegas don’t purr, some only purr under extreme emotional stress, some to comfort others. Some omegas can purr whenever they want, others have no control over when they purr, why is a complete mystery.Five times Keith purred and one time other people did.





	1. Five times

**Author's Note:**

> Not season 8 complaint...because season 8 :/

_Less is known about the purring response, or even what can trigger it. Only presented people are able to purr, regardless of their secondary sex. Purring is more often shown in omegas and parents, but the exact causes remain unknown. Purring can occur when an omega is happy, sad, anxious, scared and many other emotional responses, some omegas don’t purr, some only purr under extreme emotional stress, some to comfort others. Some omegas can purr whenever they want, others have no control over when they purr, why is a complete mystery._

 

**One**

Keith curled up tight, snuggling down as best he could in the blankets. He was sixteen, recently having come out of his first heat, recently presented, and feeling like complete garbage. Luckily, he was able to bum around at Shiro and Adam’s place instead of the dorms. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was his stupidly overly-sensitive nose exposed to all those scents.

There was a clatter as a mug was placed on the coffee table, a warm hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Shiro’s settled adult alpha scent acted as a comfort, the same way a parents scent should.  
“You doing ok bud?” he said.  
Keith grumbled, “What do you think?”  
He burrowed under the blanket a little bit more, so only his eyes and a small tuft of hair was visible.  
“Yeah,” Shiro sighed, “Presentations can be rough.”  
Keith grumbled a little bit more, seriously considering smothering himself in the blankets and cushions around him.  
“Drink the tea,” Shiro said, “It’ll make you feel better.”  
“Doubt it,” Keith grumbled, sitting up and peeling his blanket away to reach for the mug.  
Shiro whacked his leg gently, settling beside him.

They watched some mindless TV, Keith’s legs tucked up to his chest as he sipped his tea. It helped a little bit with the left-over aches, but there was no way in hell he was admitting that to Shiro. The door opened and Keith curled in tighter into himself, practically shoving his nose in the mug of tea. It was only Adam, rustling his shopping bags lightly.  
“Hi Shiro, Keith,” he said, “You staying for dinner?”  
“If you’re cooking,” Keith said, dropping his head back to look at the other man.  
“Hey!”  
“I wouldn’t be staying for dinner if Shiro was cooking,” Adam chuckled.  
“Hey!”

Keith sometimes felt a bit bad, interrupting the time that Adam and Shiro could spend together. But right at this moment, he didn’t feel like he was imposing. He was full from dinner, curled up in his blanket, tucked between Shiro and Adam on the sofa. They were watching probably the most cheesy, garbage romcom ever invented, but Keith was happy. Incredibly happy, so happy he didn’t even know it was happening until Shiro started to chuckle.  
“Are you purring?”  
“What?” Keith asked, looking up at him.  
“Keith, you’re purring,” Shiro smiled.  
“Huh?”  
Now he was paying attention, Keith could hear the deep rumbling noise and feel the slight vibration of his chest and throat. The nose was steadily getting quieter, petering off at Keith’s confusion and embarrassment.  
“Don’t be mean,” Adam sighed, “It’s a perfectly normal behaviour.”  
“I’m not being mean,” Shiro laughed, pulling Keith into an one-armed hug, “I just think it’s sweet, he’s happy enough to purr with us Adam!”  
Keith grumbled, trying to pull away from Shiro’s grasp. He couldn’t really help the rumble emerging from his chest, helpless against his happy purr.

**Two**

None of them really knew if Lance would be alright, or what the strange pod Allura and Coran had put him in would do. They were assured it was a healing pod, that Lance would come out of it completely healed after the whole explosion thing. But the Alteans hadn’t encountered humans before and it was making everyone a bit edgy.

Although Allura had said Lance wouldn’t be out for a little while, it didn’t stop them from hovering by his pod. Lance had almost died, everything had suddenly become so much more real. Keith couldn’t help but remember Lance’s face, his soft words, before promptly passing out in Keith’s arms. It made him antsy, Keith couldn’t help but pace a little around the pod. Allura and Coran seemed to find it strange that they wanted to stand in front of the pod until Lance was released, they were monitored and they could return when Lance was due out, but all of these arguments fell on deaf ears.

“Does anyone else hear that?” Allura said suddenly.  
“Hear what?” Hunk asked, glancing around.  
“It sounds like a deep rumbling noise, it’s not coming from the pod?” Allura frowned, looking around.  
Keith froze, slowly lifting his hand up to press against his chest. He was purring. Anxious purring was not a new concept to Keith, but it wasn’t the most common behaviour.  
“Dude, are you purring?” Hunk asked, frowning at Keith.  
No, he didn’t want Hunk to think he was happy about Lance being hurt. He opened his mouth to try to explain, but Hunk just smiled lightly.  
“My mum’s an anxious purrer,” he said, clapping Keith on the shoulder.  
“Awh!” Pidge chirruped, “Keith’s anxious.”  
“I’m not anxious,” Keith protested, “Just a little worried.”  
“Ah yes,” Shiro said, nodding with a slightly smug smile, “Just a little worried.”  
Keith punched him in the arm.

“Purring?” Allura asked, tilting her head to one side.  
“That noise,” Pidge said, “Keith’s making it because he’s anxious.”  
“I’m not anxious,” Keith muttered, although quite frankly, who was he kidding.  
“Sure you’re not,” Shiro said, patting Keith on the shoulder.  
Keith grumbled lightly, pushing Shiro away with an eyeroll.  


**Three**

Keith could see that Hunk was shaking, trying to be strong for the rest of them but steadily breaking down. Keith, didn’t really know what to do. He knew the problem of course, the lack of Hunk’s family being present was obvious. He didn’t really know what he could do to help, Keith wasn’t really great at comforting. He would ask Lance to help, but the other man was completely engrossed with his family and Keith didn’t want to interrupt that. Looks like it was up to him.

He was not the best at this, but damn was Keith trying to improve on that. The hug was, unexpected, although not really, Hunk was a hugger.  
“Keith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you, purring?”  
“Maybe,” Keith muttered.  
Yep, the vibration in his chest and throat was there, it was quiet though so they couldn’t hear it. Hunk snorted softly, wiping a tear from his eye before it could fall.  
“Nice to know I can get a comforting purr out of you,” he said, smiling.  
Keith shrugged, looking at his boots.  
“You’re my pack-member,” he muttered, “Of course you would.”

Hunk made a sound suspiciously like a squeak, before crushing Keith in another hug.  
“Hunk…Hunk…can’t breathe…” Keith gasped, staggering as Hunk let him go.  
“Sorry,” Hunk said, squeezing his arm, “Those two years really softened you up hey?”  
Keith smirked, “Don’t tell anyone, but I missed you guys.”  
Keith’s purring got louder, completely unintentionally, it was actually audible now. Hunk’s smile only seemed to brighten. A small part of Keith preened, he’d done that, he’d made Hunk feel better.  
“Come on then,” Keith said, voice shaking slightly with his purring, “We need a plan.”

**Four**

They’d kissed, they’d scented, hell they’d even shared a nest. The problem? Neither he nor Lance had actually discussed what they were now, were they dating? Were they exclusive? Keith wasn’t really too sure. He tried not to let it bother him though, they were back on Earth, Lance was with his family, Keith didn’t want to bother him too much. Not that Keith wasn’t busy either, but, he did need to talk to Lance.

Finding him was easy, all you had to do was follow the loud enthusiastic voices of his family. Keith hovered in the doorway, just, watching. Lance was sat in a chair, actually taking the doctors words on rest seriously. His niece was sat on his knee, nephew practically hanging off the arm of the chair. The rest of his family were perched all around him, all laughing and chatting. Keith didn’t want to bother them.

He’d sort of, forgotten the fact they didn’t have any scent blockers, so hovering in doorways didn’t stay hidden for long. It was Veronica who noticed he was there, her nose twitching slightly as she turned around to look right at him. She smiled, beckoning him lightly with a hand. No one else had noticed him, he could refuse and leave. Keith was a weak, weak man, and the scent of the room was so warm and inviting. He took a couple of steps in before anyone else noticed his presence.

“Keith,” Lance smiled, looking up.  
“Hey,” Keith said, unable to help the light smile taking over his face.  
“Come join us,” Lance said, gesturing.  
Who was Keith to resist that invitation? He made his way over to where Lance was sitting, sliding down to sit by his feet, leaning against his legs. It had all felt so natural, Keith hadn’t even realised what he’d done until he was on the ground, Lance looking at him slightly surprised. Lance was giving him a look, Keith smiled and shrugged lightly.  
“So, what were you talking about?”

Keith liked Lance’s family, they were loud and bright like Lance, easy smiles and bright laughter. Lance’s siblings kept shooting the two of them looks, looks Keith was unfortunately familiar with, what with Shiro as his brother. Pressed warm against Lance’s legs though, Keith found he didn’t really matter. Eventually everyone drifted away, going to get on with their own things, leaving Keith and Lance alone in the room.

Keith hummed slightly, maybe this wasn’t the best time to talk, make things awkward after they’d become so relaxed. He had other things to do too, yes, definitely not making excuses. Keith clambered to his feet, stretching and groaning as his spine cracked.  
“I really should be getting on,” Keith said, “I have, things to do.”  
Lance shot him a look, a very clear I’m not buying it look. He reached out, grabbing Keith’s hand and tugging him over. Keith didn’t even bother trying to resist, allowing Lance to pull him onto his knee.  
“You do remember we were told to rest right,” Lance said, curling his arms tightly around Keith.  
“But there’s so much to do,” Keith mumbled, not that he made any attempt to get up.  
“And other people to do it,” Lance replied, leaning up to press their lips together.

They sat like that for a little while, Keith curled up in Lance’s lap on the chair. Keith was, bigger after his two years on the space whale, it couldn’t possibly be comfortable for Lance to support him like this. But Lance wasn’t complaining and from here, Keith could easily press his nose in Lance’s neck, right against his scent glands. Keith couldn’t help but start to purr, pressing as close to Lance as was physically possible.

“Keith,” Lance said softly, snapping Keith out of his blissed-out stupor.  
“Mmm?” Keith hummed in reply, looking up.  
“What are we?” Lance asked, running a thumb up and down the exposed part of his spine.  
Keith stiffened slightly, leaning back to look Lance properly in the face. His purring started to faulter, slowly growing quieter.  
“What do you want to be?” he asked, curling his hands slightly in Lance’s shirt.  
“I asked first,” Lance pouted, “You can’t just turn it around on me!”  
Keith shrugged, “I can.”  
Lance sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Keith’s back.  
“I want to be boyfriends,” Lance said, “I want to give this a proper try, if you’ll have me?”  
Keith smiled, resting his hands on either side of Lance’s face before pressing their lips together.  
“I’d like that,” he said, purring raising in volume.  
Lance grinned, squishing Keith in a tight hug. Keith laughed, snuggling closer. Yeah, he’d like that.

**Five**

Keith’s entire body went limp, dropping back against the sheets. He was still shaking slightly, the remaining sparks of pleasure still dancing across his skin. His throat was raw from screaming, Keith shuddered slightly as Lance pulled out. He could just lay here, staring up at the ceiling, letting what had just happened wash over him. It seemed Lance was trying to have some sort of coherent thought and maybe a conversation, maybe if he didn’t reply, Lance would just leave him.

Lance lent down, beginning to nuzzle Keith’s neck, nipping lightly at his swollen scent-glands. Keith grunted, covering Lance’s face with his hand and pushing him away.  
“You’re a pain,” he grumbled, “Get off.”  
Lance shook his head, curling his arms around Keith pressing kisses to his cheek.  
“No,” he mumbled, “We need to get cleaned up.”  
Keith groaned, now Lance mentioned it, the drying sweat and, other bodily fluids were starting to dry. Now he’d noticed it, it was starting to feel pretty gross.  
“You couldn’t just let me bask?” Keith sighed, giving him a slight shove, “Go clean up yourself.”  
Lance shook his head, “I want to shower with you!”  
Keith couldn’t help the slight smile gracing his face, but there was no way he was going to admit that sounded nice.  
“You’re so needy,” he said instead, “Well you’re going to have to wait, I can’t stand up right now.”  
Lance smiled, a completely smug smile. Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t get big-headed,” Keith said, pulling Lance down so he could press their lips together, “Beginner’s luck.”

Lance’s face was so soft, gentle eyes and a soft smile. Keith couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky, how the hell he’d managed to get this adoring, perfect alpha to love him.  
“How about I run us a bath?” Lance asked, rubbing their noses together.  
“Sounds perfect,” Keith whispered back, letting Lance go so he could clamber off the bed.  
He couldn’t help but trace the smooth planes of Lance’s back as he walked towards their en suite, burying his face in his hands with a soft chirrup. He never thought it was possible to be this happy, a lightness in his chest that only seemed to be expanding until it was filling his whole body.

Keith was purring, probably the loudest he’d ever purred. Lance smiled the second he re-entered the room, the sound of purring along with the scent of happy omega couldn’t fail to make him smile. He padded over to the bed, pulling Keith into a hug, almost pulling him off the bed with his enthusiasm. Keith groaned slightly as his back and ass twinged.

“Want me to carry you?” Lance said, kissing the side of Keith’s face.  
Keith barked out a slight laugh, nuzzling under Lance’s jaw.  
“You think you can manage?” he said.  
Lance huffed indignantly, glancing between the bed and the bathroom.  
“I can do it,” he said, reaching out to scoop Keith up.  
“Please don’t drop me,” Keith said, curling his arms around Lance’s neck.  
Lance scoffed, “I won’t, don’t worry.”  
Keith was worrying, his purring having stopped as his arms latched around Lance’s neck.

By some absolute miracle, Lance did not drop him. There were a couple of close calls and Keith had almost strangled Lance he’d gripped on so tight, but they made it. Both of them were giggling.  
“Put me down, I’ll get in myself,” Keith said.  
“I thought you couldn’t stand,” Lance said.  
“I will stand,” Keith replied, “You putting me in the bath is too dangerous, put me down.”  
Lance sighed, lowering Keith’s legs carefully to the ground. They almost completely gave out the second Lance let him go, Lance snorted, helping Keith clamber into the bath before following him in.

Lance’s fingers smoothed over his chest, tracing the ridges of his scars and muscles. Keith made a soft, happy noise, nuzzling up under Lance’s jaw. Lance’s hand rested in the centre of his chest, feeling the vibration of his purr. Keith let his eyes slip closed, relaxing his entire body in the water. Yeah, he was unbelievably happy.


	2. Plus One

_Alphas and betas can also purr, it is simply less common. It is more likely to occur during extremely stressful conditions, or as a comfort for other members of their pack. It is not unusual for alphas to never purr, or to purr only once or twice in their entire lives._

**Plus One**

Keith didn’t know it was possible to cry this much, he thought he’d dried out all his tears on the first day Lance had been missing. Sitting in front of Lance’s healing pod though, Keith somehow found a fresh supply. Cosmo was being ever so patient with him, sitting there and letting Keith soak his fur with his tears. Cosmo wined slightly, shifting to try and lick his face, before laying down. Keith lay with him, sprawling across the floor.

It was his fault, it was all his fault. If he had just been faster, smarter, better, Lance wouldn’t have been captured. He wouldn’t be in this state. Keith remembered the state Lance was in when they entered the green lion, he looked basically dead, veins raised, shoulder a mess of puncture wounds and bruising. Keith couldn’t even begin to imagine what he had been through.

“Keith?” Hunk called softly, taking cautious steps into the room.   
Keith grunted in acknowledgement, but didn’t move from his place buried in Cosmo’s fur. The sound of fabrics hitting the floor and a warm hand rested on his shoulder.   
“We’re about to dock with the Atlas,” Hunk said.  
Again, Keith grunted, snuggling a little closer to Cosmo’s side.  
“I brought you some blankets and pillows,” Hunk continued, “We’re not going to try and move you, but you should really get comfortable. I’ll just, leave you too it.”  
The hand left his shoulder, footsteps leaving the room. Keith clutched Cosmo’s fur a little tighter, taking a shuddering breath.

He finally managed to pry his face out of Cosmo’s fur, glancing over to the pile of blankets and pillows Hunk had offered him. Grabbing them, Keith hauled them into the shadow of the healing pod, to the side so it was hidden from being immediately spotted when someone walked in but he could still see Lance. The nest was a complete mess, incredibly hastily thrown together , but he didn’t care. Settling among the blankets and pillows, Keith stared up at Lance’s face, illuminated by the blue light of the pod.

The door slid open again, Keith’s head snapped up from where he was laid, a deep threatening rumble emerging from his throat. Picking up on this, Cosmo whipped around to growl at the intruder.  
“Easy,” Shiro’s voice said, “It’s just me.”  
Keith relaxed a little, following Shiro with his eyes as he crossed the room. The alpha settled beside where Cosmo was sat, right in front of the pod, reaching out to scratch behind his ears. Keith burrowed back into his nest, taking a few shuddering breaths.  
“How are you doing?” Shiro asked, still looking up at Lance in the pod.  
“How do you think I’m doing,” Keith croaked.  
Shiro let out a long breath, rubbing Cosmo’s head lightly.  
“He’ll be ok,” he said, “Lance is strong.”  
“He shouldn’t have to be,” Keith said, “I should’ve been there, I should’ve stopped it.”  
“Keith,” Shiro sighed, “You can’t think like that, you did what you thought was best, splitting up was the best plan.”  
“Was it?” Keith spat, “Look where it got Lance, you didn’t see him Shiro, I thought he would just drop dead in my arms, right there, in the green lion.”  
His eyes were burning again and god, how, how the hell was he still capable of crying. Cosmo skittered over from where he was beside Shiro, sitting just outside Keith’s nest. Opening his arms, Keith curled them around Cosmo as the wolf climbed into his nest.

Shiro let out a long breath, tucking one knee up. He still wasn’t looking at Keith, offering what little privacy he could by not looking at Keith in his nest.  
“You can’t blame yourself Keith,” Shiro said softly, “If you keep doing that, you’re going to tear yourself apart. Everyone is at risk in war, Lance would not want to blame yourself.”  
“We can’t ask Lance what he wanted,” Keith said, curling up even tighter.

The door slid open suddenly, Keith’s head snapping up to see who it was.  
“Lance,” shoot, Keith had forgotten Veronica was on the Atlas, how the hell was he supposed to explain this.  
“Oh Lance,” she said, stepping right up to the pod, “Idiot.”  
She said it so soft, so affectionately, Keith couldn’t help but burrow deeper into his nest.  
“He should be fine,” Shiro said.  
Veronica nodded, smiling lightly, “I ran into her on the way up.”  
Cosmo wriggled out of Keith’s grasp, padding over to Veronica’s side, looking up at her.  
“Hi Cosmo,” she said, “Hi Keith, you doing ok?”  
She didn’t look at him, eyes still trained on her brother.  
“I’ve been better,” Keith croaked out.  
Veronica hummed, “Thank you for bringing back my brother.”  
“I don’t, don’t thank me,” Keith said.  
Cosmo flicked his tail, trotting back over to Keith and his nest.  
Veronica hummed, “I can and I will, thank you.”  
Keith grumbled, burring his face in Cosmo’s fur.

Veronica moved to sit with Shiro, leaning back on her hands. They sat in silence for a minute, all of them simply watching Lance in the pod. He looked so peaceful, you couldn’t see his wounds through the suit, then again, he didn’t have many wounds. He also looked better than he had before, not that there weren’t many ways he could look worse. Finally, Veronica broke the silence, starting to talk about what had happened on earth, with her and Lance’s family. Keith felt a little bad, Lance should be here to listen to this with him. But it did offer a bit of a distraction from his own whirling mind.

****

Veronica and Shiro talked about what had been happening on earth for a while, each of them adding something another had forgotten. Keith remained curled up with Cosmo, listening but not taking his eyes off Lance, he wondered when they’d gotten more relaxed with each other. Then again, Shiro did have that effect on people. Keith didn’t know how long he sat there for, he didn’t really care, but his dry throat and rumbling stomach did. Not that he was going to move.

The door slid open again and Keith ducked deep into his nest.   
“I brought food,” Hunk said brightly.  
“And I brought my sparking personality,” Pidge said brightly.  
“Oh? Was I supposed to bring something?” Coran asked.  
Allura wandered over, tapping lightly on the screen of the pod. Hunk and Pidge dropped down to sit beside Shiro, Pidge handing one plate to him. Hunk lowered the other plate of food he was carrying to the floor, a bottle of water beside it. Keith hesitated for a second, before clambering out of his nest and shuffling over to the others.

He drained the water almost instantly, before hurriedly shovelling food into his mouth.  
“Well,” Allura said, stepping away, “He’s stable, the pod should just be clearing anything from his system that shouldn’t be there. Some of those chemicals though, they were rough.”  
She let out a long breath, turning to look at them. Veronica sighed slightly, clambering to her feet.  
“Alright, let me know if anything changes, I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” she said, “I need to check up on the bridge, make sure we are still heading towards earth.”  
“I’ll,” Shiro said, shifting to get up.  
“No, it’s ok,” Veronica said, “Your brother can actually appreciate you here, I’ll be back soon, I need to work out how to call him the moron in the nicest possible way.”  
They watched her leave, her giving them a light wave as the door closed.

Keith lent against Shiro’s side, dropping the plate on the ground with a slight distressed noise. Hunk held out another bottle of water, Keith took it gratefully, taking a few small sips.   
“Don’t worry,” Shiro said, squeezing his shoulder, “Lance will be just fine.”  
“Yeah,” Pidge shrugged, leaning against Keith’s other side, “He’ll be back to being a pain in the ass in no time at all.”  
Hunk snuggled in with them, Allura and Coran joined them on the floor.  
“You know what Lance is like,” Hunk shrugged, “He’ll bounce back.”  
Keith let out a long breath, relaxing as much as he could in the cuddle pile he seemed to have found himself in.

It took a few minutes before he heard it, a deep rumble of a purr. It wasn’t coming from him though. Keith shifted slightly, realising it was coming from Shiro. Keith sat up, realising it wasn’t just from Shiro, but from Pidge and Hunk too. Keith squeezed his eyes closed tightly, taking a shuddering breath. They’d be alright, Lance would be alright, he was strong. Keith relaxed back slightly, his own purr rising to join that of his pack. Yeah, it would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in this world, after the defeat of the robot on Earth Lance and Keith became an official thing. Shiro and the Atlas remained in the area around earth, protecting it and all the nearby planets. It also acted as a communication hub within the coalition. 
> 
> A new improved castle of lions was built and voltron travelled around the universe, first defeating haggar then working to bring peace to the rest of the universe...Allura is alive and they're basically working towards a point where they universe can keep peace itself...so still kicking ass!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to write an excessively long essay on why I didn't like season 8, you didn't come here for that...but in regards to this series I'm probably going to ignore it ever happened.
> 
> So, my plans are to do heats/ruts (with smut) and then maybe growling? I've got a slight plan for another one after them but I haven't gotten it fully worked out yet so it may not happen. Thank you all by the way for all your suggestions for ones I could do. Keep them coming! If you have an idea for an a/b/o trope you would like me to explore, leave a comment and I will try to write something? Unfortunately I probably won't be able to do them all (Some I won't know how to write. Also to all those doubting I can make heats/ruts fluffy...you severly underestimate my abilities...
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
